creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gedankenspielchen
Alles begann vor genau 5 Jahren, exakt auf denselben Tag, nämlich am 13. April. Ich hatte gerade meine eigene Praxis als Psychiater gegründet. Die Geschäfte liefen nicht besonders gut, aber auch nicht besonders schlecht für mich. Das Geld war mir nicht so wichtig, ich wohnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer Einzimmerwohnung, mit nicht viel mehr als ein paar Büchern, meinem Schreibtisch - inklusive aller Notizen auf ihm und einem Bett. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich damit Patienten zu betreuen oder einen Weg zu finden, diese zu heilen. Das Wohlergehen meiner Mitmenschen lag mir schon immer am Herzen und ich war schon seit meiner Pubertät von der menschlichen Psyche fasziniert. So habe ich es mir zu einer Lebensaufgabe gemacht, unser Gehirn, ein Organ was in der Lage war sich selbst einen Namen zu geben, zu studieren - und vorallem von jeglichen Krankheiten zu heilen. Zumindest von denen, welche sich nicht mit einem Skalpell herausschneiden lassen. Da ich kein besonderes Interesse an Geld oder jeglichen materiellen Werten habe, bot ich - um für meine Kredibilität zu werben -, Pro bono Behandlungen an. Nicht viele, schließlich kann ein Arzt ja auch nicht Zeitgleich an 64 Menschen operieren. So begab es sich, dass ich eines Tages an meinem Schreibtisch saß und in Gedanken verloren die Lichtreflexion der schwarzen Ledergarnitur beobachtete. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht nehmen lassen, das typische Filmklischee der schwarzen Ledercouch und des großen Ohrensessels zu übernehmen. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und noch bevor ich meinen Gast herein beten konnte betrat eine Frau meine Praxis. Sie war etwas dürr und blass im Gesicht, hatte schwarze kurze Locken - ich schätzte sie auf Mitte 20 bis Mitte 30. Sie ignorierte meine Begrüßung und legte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf die Couch. Da ich von dieser eigenartigen Begebenheit in meiner Geistesabwesenheit unterbrochen wurde und schon immer einen Hang zur Neugierde hatte, setzte ich mich ebenfalls ohne ein Wort zu sagen ihr gegenüber in den Ohrensessel und kritzelte ein paar Sterne und Wellen auf mein Notizblock. Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu mir und fragte mit gereiztem Ton: “Sie sind doch so ein Seelenklempner oder etwa nicht? Fangen Sie endlich an in meinem Unterbewusstsein zu wühlen.” Da sie ab diesem Punkt scheinbar bereit zur Kommunikation schien, antwortete ich ihr mit ruhiger Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln: “Nun, meine Dame, so einfach wie sie sich das Vorstellen, erreichen wir vielleicht nicht ganz das Ziel. Wie heißen sie denn?” “Mandy. Mein Name ist Mandy Torrance und Sie sind David Mund, ich hab' durch ‘ne Bekannten von Ihnen erfahren.” Da ich an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden bin kann und möchte ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle den weiteren Verlauf unserer Zusammenarbeit - wie ich es gern nenne - nur grob Umreißen, damit sie mir folgen können. Der Behandlungszeitraum erstreckte sich über drei Jahre. Diese Zusammenarbeit sollte die härteste Zerreißprobe meiner bisherigen Laufbahn werden. Ich drang relativ schnell zu Ihr durch, die Sitzungen erstreckten sich unbewusst und Stück für Stück, über immer länger und häufiger werdende Zeiträume. Dies lag zum einen daran, dass ich ihren Fall äußerst interessant fand, zum anderen, dass wir uns menschlich immer näher kamen. Zwar war ich bereits nach zwei Jahren fest davon überzeugt, Mandy geheilt zu haben und war mir sicher, sie hatte es auch gewusst, doch die Sitzungen gingen weiter. Es vergingen Stunden in denen wir nur über Belanglosigkeiten sprachen oder solche in denen ich mich wagte, etwas aus meinem Privatleben mit ihr zu teilen. Verdammt. Ich hatte sogar neben ihr geheult wie ein Schoßhund als mein Kater starb, aber denken Sie nicht ich hätte meine anderen Patienten vernachlässigt. Mir ist, wie ich bereits anfangs beteuerte, meine Arbeit sehr wichtig und ich schenke ihr große Bedeutung. Dies war auch der Grund warum ich, von meinem Pflichtbewusstsein übermannt, die Zusammenarbeit mit Mandy beenden musste. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich an dieser Stelle bei einigen von Ihnen meine Kredibilität nun wieder verlieren werde, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass deshalb der Kontakt zu Mandy nicht abbrach. Ganz im Gegenteil, wir kamen uns noch näher. Anstatt abends vor meinem Schreibtisch zu brüten lag ich neben ihr in meiner kleinen Wohnung in meinem Bett. Daran hat sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht viel geändert, seit den 2 Jahren in denen wir ein Paar wurden. ---- Ich wollte das alles nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte sie vertrieben, ich dachte David, mein geliebter David, hätte sie für immer aus meinem Kopf verbannt. Es begann alles, als ich eines Tages alleine zu Hause war. David war noch in der Praxis verhindert. Ich stand in der kleinen Küche, über mir das weiße Licht der Dunstabzugshaube. Ich dachte über ein Werk von Kafka nach, welches ich an einem Nachmittag in Davids Praxis gelesen hatte. ‘Strafkolonie, irgendwie’- Meine Augen blieben an dem Messer hängen, dessen kalter Stahl scharf reflektierte, während ich Tomaten schnitt. Ich ertappte mich bei der Überlegung, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, das Messer in eine Bauchdecke, ganz langsam, einzustechen. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich bereits den Messerschärfer in der Hand. Als ich realisierte, was ich tat ließ ich vor Schreck beides auf den Boden fallen. Ich stand wie gelähmt in der Küche und hörte in die Stille, hörte in mich. Unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, hörte ich diese Stimme nun nach drei Jahren zum ersten mal wieder. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, das hätte alles kaputt gemacht. Ich dachte, ich würde mich nur einkriegen müssen, Selbstbeherrschung oder so was in der Art. Das ging anfangs auch ganz gut, es dauerte eine ganze Woche, bis sich die Stimme wieder meldete. Doch mit der Zeit häuften sich ihre Bemerkungen und Anregungen in meinem Kopf, bis sie mich mit ihren Ideen überschwemmte. David war besorgt, weil ich so ruhig wurde, doch ich sagte ihm, ich könne in letzter Zeit schlecht schlafen. All die Bemühungen diese Versuchungen in mir zu unterdrücken, schlugen heute jedoch fehl. Sie hat recht, die Aussicht ist wirklich schön, die Flammenbrunst die aus den Fenstern unserer Wohnung an der Hausfassade hochzüngelt tauchen die Klinge in so ein schönes, warmes orange. Und das war erst der Anfang meine süße, jetzt lass uns erst einmal hier weg und ein wenig spielen gehen --- Ich sah es kommen, ich wusste es, aber ich tat nichts. Es war meine Schuld, darum musste es auch ich sein, der die Dinge wieder ins Lot bringt. Mandy wurde letzte Nacht von der Polizei blutüberströmt aufgefunden und aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte in die St. Maria - Nervenheilanstalt eingewiesen. Zu meinem Glück, bin ich mit dem Leiter dieser Anstalt befreundet und da ich ihn auf Knien angefleht habe, an der Behandlung teilhaben zu können, hatte ich die Chance, Mandy noch einmal zu heilen. Ich ging noch in der selben Nacht, nicht einmal eine Stunde nachdem sie eingewiesen wurde, zu ihr. Allein. Darauf bestand ich, schließlich ging mir das hier näher als jedem anderen. Als sie mich sah lachte sie. Ihr Lachen war ekstatisch und schrill. “Meine Damen und Herren!”, schrie sie den Kopf Richtung Decke gerissen, “Als Special Guest, David - Der Seelenklempner - Mund” Mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, als ich sie so sah. Ich hatte schon so einiges in meiner Laufbahn miterlebt, aber hier bewegte ich mich auf völlig neuem Terrain. Fast als wäre ich blind, taub und hätte keine Gliedmaßen, versuchte ich durch das Chaos in meinem Kopf, einen Ansatz zu finden, irgendwas womit ich anfangen könnte. Doch ich stand einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Als sie meine Tränen bemerkte wurde sie ganz still und nach einer kurzen Pause nahm ihre Stimme diesen vertrauten liebevollen Klang an, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie mich aufheitern wollte: “Hey Schatz, du musst doch nicht gleich weinen.” Als sich in diesem Moment mein Herz ein Stück öffnete, nutzte etwas in ihr die Gelegenheit und provozierte mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: “Wie wär's wenn du her kommst und mich versuchst mit deiner Ausrede von einem Schwanz zu ficken oder kriegst du etwa keinen hoch?” Wütend über dieses Verhalten war ich mit einem Satz vor ihr und rüttelte sie an den Schultern. “Was soll der Scheiß, Mandy, das bist nicht du, erinnerst du dich denn nicht an all das was wir besprochen haben?” Da war es wieder, dieses schrille Lachen. Es freute sie, scheinbar hatte sie mich genau, da wo sie mich haben wollte. Als ich das realisierte, schlug meine Wut in Verzweiflung um. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und ehe ich mich versah. Klatsch! Ich ohrfeigte sie. Klatsch! Wieder und wieder, doch sie lachte einfach nur noch lauter. Dieses Lachen bohrte sich in meinen Schädel. Schließlich schlossen sich meine Hände um ihre Kehle, verschlossen das Lachen in ihren Lungen, zusammen mit der Krankheit, die sie befallen hatte. Ich gab meiner Geliebten Frieden. Einen Frieden, den Ihr Geist - davon bin ich überzeugt - dankend angenommen hat. Jetzt höre ich die Schritte meiner Kollegen, schon komisch, wie selbst unsere letzten beiden Stunden wie im Flug vergingen. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang